


Second chances

by ladymashiro



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto found out that he was adopted, furthermore, his real mother is his  mom's younger brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second chances

"Makoto!" His mother called out to him "Come down sweetie, your uncle Shintarou is here"  
"I'll be there in a minute" He took a deep breath and fixed his hair before heading downstairs to the living room.  
Since he was a kid, his uncle would travel three hours from Tokyo to spend the weekends with him. He would bring him to the aquarium, amusement park, anywhere he wants, he would even go shopping with him and do anything he wanted. It is a weekly routine, but somehow it feels different this time. It feels different now that he knows the truth. This man, who he thought was his uncle, his mother's younger brother, was actually the one who gave birth to him.  
He was about to call his best friend Haru, not knowing that his mother is talking to his uncle on the other line, he accidentally heard the conversation.  
Shintarou gave birth to Makoto when he was just a freshman In the university. Since he's not capable to raise a child at that time he left the baby with his older sister who just got married at that time. The original plan was just until he graduated from the university. But things happened and his sister and brother in law ended up adopting Makoto. 

"Mako-chan is becoming more and more like you Shintarou."  
Makoto stopped just before entering the living room hearing the ongoing conversation inside.  
"No, he's becoming more like-" he paused "Like his father" Shintarou continued  
"Well, have you heard Mako-chan sing?"  
"Yeah!l" Shintarou sighs "he does sound exactly like him right?"  
"He's his son afterall. Does Takao know anything about Mako-chan?"

So, someone named Takao is his real father. He leaned on the wall wondering what type of person his father is. What might have happened in the past, why it has ended this way. He's happy with the life he has now, but he can't help but wonder what it would have been like if he grew up with his real parents.

"No, it's not like we have any communication or anything and even if we have, I'm not planning to tell him. I want a normal life for Makoto."  
"Is that why you broke up with him?"  
"Yeah.. I broke up with him because I want a normal life for my son"  
"I never thought you two would break up, I mean after what you went through, you even eloped with him during high school"  
"I guess, when you become a parent, nothing becomes more important than your child."  
"You still love him don't you?"  
"Whether I still love him or not, it doesn't matter anymore"

***  
Makoto was staring at his uncle  
-no his mother as he fixes his seatbelt.  
"You never change Mako-chan, still no good with seat belts, just like when you were a child"  
Shintarou stopped noticing how Makoto is staring at him "Is there something wrong Mako-chan?"  
"No, nothing's wrong" he smiled averting his eyes from his biological mother "Where are we going today?"  
"I borrowed Kise's cottage at the mountains. We can go hiking or if you want we can also go fishing on the lake. Is that fine with you?"  
"Yeah it's fine" he is staring again at his mother "Uncle, do you have someone right now? I mean someone you're dating?" What he really wanted to ask is about his father. What really happened between them?  
"None, why do you ask? Do you have someone you like? Maybe that friend of yours, Haru-chan was it?"  
Makoto blushed "Haru and I are just best friends"  
Shintarou smiled remembering how he used to describe his relationship with Makoto's father when they were still in high school "You know, I was once in love with my best friend"  
"Really? What happened?"  
"Sometimes it's not enough that you love each other. Let's not talk about it anymore."  
"Sorry. Uhm, how about right now? Are you dating someone? Well I mean, you always spend the weekends with me, I was wondering if you still have time for dating, something like that"  
"Nothing's more important than my time with my precious Mako-chan"  
"Why?"  
Shintarou stopped the car and face his son. "Makoto" he adjusted his glasses "I think onee-chan is right, I think it's time for you to know the truth"  
"I already know" Makoto answered looking down  
"You know? What do you know?"  
"That you're my mother."  
Shintarou's eyes widened "Since when?"  
"Just a few days ago.. I accidentally heard your conversation with mom"  
"I don't know what to say" Midorima leaned on hi seat "Do you hate me? For letting my sister adopt you?"  
Makoto smiled "No. I don't know what exactly happened, but I know that you did it because you love me. You wouldn't have travel 3 hours from Tokyo every week just to spend time with me, if you don't love me right?"  
"Mako-chan.."  
"It's alright. Now I understand your concern about about me. Why you would always call mom every night to check on me. Mom told me, it was because I'm your favorite nephew, but now I know the reason. It must've been hard on you that I grew up away from you."  
"Of course it is. You're my son afterall. You're my only son. But I thought it would have been better for you to grow up having a complete family, but I cannot give that to you, so even if it is painful, I let my sister adopt you."  
"Do you regret it? Giving birth to me?"  
"No!" Midorima straightened his seat "Why would I?" He pulled his son's hands "You're the most precious thing that ever happened to me. I don't regret giving birth to you, I never regretted giving birth to you and I would never regret giving birth to you."

***  
"Mom, where should I put the things?"  
Shintarou was staring blankly at his son, did he heard it right? Makoto called him mom?  
Realizing what he just said Makoto apologize "Uhm, sorry, I mean uncle"  
"No, it's okay, but I actually prefer you calling me dad instead of mom" Shintarou pat his son on the head "You've gotten taller again, huh"  
"Really? Uhm, dad where should I put the bags?"  
There's a room at the end of the corridor, just place it there, I'll just prepare our lunch."

Makoto almost screamed seeing someone sleeping on the bed. He dropped the bags on the wooden floor. "We're at the right cottage aren't we?" He called out to his dad  
"Of course, why? Is there any problem?"  
Mokoto slowly approach the man lying on the bed. As he walked closer he recognized the man as the famous rock star, model and actor, Kazunari Takao.  
Takao. His father's surname is also Takao. His heartbeat grows faster and stronger at the thought that this man might be his father. But Takao is a common surname in Japan, and there's probably no way that his dad and this man would know each other. His dad is a doctor and this man is a rock star. They're living in totally different worlds, so he shook off the idea from his mind.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" Shintarou's eyes widened seeing the "stranger" on the bed "What is this idiot doing here?" He walked towards the bed "He reeks of alcohol. Mako-chan, can you get me a towel and some cold water please"

Do they actually know each other? Is he my father? These are the questions in Makoto's mind while watching his dad wipe Takao's face with a towel. 

"Shin-chan?" Takao half open his eyes pulling Shintarou towards him, locking him in his arms, kissing him deeply "I miss you, you know?"  
Shintarou pushed Takao back to the bed. He stood up as fast as he could grabbing the bowl of water his son has brought and pour it on Takao's face. Takao sat up wiping his face with his hands "What was that for?"  
"Geez, you still act like a kid!" Shintarou said wiping Takao's face with a dry towel 

Makoto is sitting on a sofa across the bed staring at his dad and this man Takao, who he thinks is his father. Based on what's happening the probability that this man is really his father is getting higher. He suddenly remember the earlier conversation of his mom and Shintarou, they did mention that he sounds like his father, some of his friends have actually told him that when he sings he sounds exactly like this man, Kazunari Takao. He's now almost sure that Takao is really his father. He just have to figure out, how to confirm it, after all, he can't just randomly ask his dad if this guy is his father. That would be weird. 

Noticing Makoto on the other side of the room Takao stood up, walked towards Makoto in a zigzag manner and stopped few inches from him, staring at his face. "Shin-chan, who is this kid?" Takao asked still studying Makoto's face "Hey, why are you with MY Shin-chan?" Takao asked still staring at Makoto's face  
Shintarou pulled Takao by his shirt and put him back to bed "Just go back to sleep you drunken old man!"  
"I'm not drunk. I love you, you know!"  
"Just go back to sleep you idiot! Why do you have to act like in front of-" your son he almost said "my son? Geez, why do you have to drink more than you can?" Takao has now fallen back to sleep. "And just what are you doing here, anyway?"

Shintarou and Makoto are eating silently at the kitchen.  
"Dad" Makoto started "about Takao-san"  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Kise told me his cottage is vacant this weekend, I didn't know that someone will be-" Shintarou stopped. Kise. This is not a coincidence, Kise planned it all. Now, that explains why Takao is so drunk. It's all Kise's doing. He searched for his phone in his pocket, but it's not there "Mako-chan, let me borrow your phone for a while, I need to call your uncle Kise"  
Makoto handed his phone over to his dad but it's useless there is no reception. "Mako-chan, should we go somewhere else?" Shintarou asked handing the phone back to his son  
Makoto smiled "No, it's fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, uhm, dad can I ask you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"About my father"  
Shintarou froze for a moment. He should have expected this question. "Remember what I told you earlier about my best friend?"  
Makoto nodded "What is he like?"  
He was silent for a moment. He cannot tell his son that his father is that drunken old man sleeping on the bedroom. Shintarou smiled to himself. "You got his smile and his voice."  
"Really?"  
Shintarou smiled "Yes, and he also likes cats, he even insisted on having one when we were still living together"  
"But you don't like cats right dad?"  
"Yeah, that's why I packed my things and told him if he's going to keep the cat, then I'll be the one to leave"  
"So what did he do?" Makoto curiously asked  
"He gave the cat to your uncle Kise"  
Shintarou paused staring at his son's face "You know, you really look like him when you smile, but you're more handsome, you're my son after all. You have my genes, that's why you're better looking"  
They laughed together.  
"Do you still love him?"  
Shintarou just smiled.  
"Oh, Mako, I'll just check on that idiot" referring to Takao "Can you reheat then bring the porridge to the room?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a minute"

"Dad, do you know him?"  
Shintarou stared at his son  
"I mean, yeah he's famous, but do you know him personally?" Makoto placed the porridge on the bedside table and sat on the sofa across the room.  
Shintarou nodded "We went to the same high school." He pat Takao on the arms, trying to wake him up "Oi, I made you some porridge, you must eat something, then I'll give you some medicine for your hang over"  
Takao blinked his eyes. "Shin-chan? Is that you?" He sat up pinching Shintarou's face  
Shintarou pushed him away. "Geez, what do you think you're doing?"  
"You're real! This is not a dream right?"  
"Geez, you kissed me earlier, then your asking me if I'm real?"  
Takao covered his mouth with his hands "I did that?" Finally he noticed the third person in the room "Uhm? Who is he?" He asked  
He's your son idiot! He wanted to say but controlled himself "His name is Makoto, he's my-"  
"No! Stop it!" Takao interrupted "I don't want to hear it! I didn't know you prefer someone younger, I always thought you prefer someone older like Otsubo sem-"  
"What are you saying?" Shintarou forced a spoon of porridge into Takao's mouth stopping him from his monologue. "Geez, you don't have to be so over dramatic"  
Takao swallow the food. "Then who is that kid?" Referring to Makoto  
"Mako-chan" Shintarou signaled his son to come closer "This is Makoto, my son" Shintarou introduced "and Mako, this is Kazunari Takao, my-" he paused not knowing how to introduce Takao to his own son "my friend"  
"Friend huh" Takao murmured  
"Nice to meet you sir" Makoto smiled and shook Takao's hands  
"You're a fine young man" Takao smiled back "Anyway, where am I?"  
"At Kise's cottage"  
"What?" He pulled the bowl of porridge from Shintarou's hands and placed it on his lap "Oh yeah, I remembered, I was with Kise last night, we were drinking and then, I can't remember anything after that. How about you two? What are you doing here?"  
"We're on a camping trip. I borrowed this cottage from Kise for the weekend"  
The two looked at each other "Kise!" they said at the same time  
"That idiot!" Takao said shaking his head  
"Yeah, he's such an idiot, anyway you need to finish your food, I will leave the medicine here at the table, take it after you finish eating"  
"Thanks"  
"My son I will be on the other room, just call us if you need anything"  
"I'm fine. Sorry for bothering you, do you have any plans?"  
"We planned to hike, but it began to rain just before we got here"  
Takao glanced at the window. It is still raining hard. "Yeah. Anyway thank you again. I'll be going back to Tokyo, once I feel better"  
"Uhm, excuse me" Makoto interrupted "There's no car outside other than the one we used. It will take at least an hour by car to the nearest train station. I think it is impossible for you to go back to Tokyo, specially in this weather"  
"Kise! That idiot!" Takao whined  
"But we can drop you to the nearest train station tomorrow" Shintarou added  
"Thanks."

***  
Makoto is sitting at sofa staring at his phone. Still no reception. He wanted to call Haru, he wanted to hear his voice. A lot of things happened to him. He wanted to tell Haru all about it. He wanted to tell Haru about his real mother and this guy, who he thinks is his father. But he has to wait until they get back, because he's not getting any reception at all. 

"Your girlfriend?" A voice asked  
Makoto smiled at Takao who's now sitting beside him flipping pages from magazine he got from the table.  
"Not really, he's just a friend. My best friend"  
"Best friend huh?" Takao put down the magazine on his side. "How old are you?" He asked tilting his head to Makoto's side.  
"Seventeen sir"  
"Drop the sir, you can call me uncle Kazu"  
Makoto smiled.  
"What's his name? Your best friend?"  
"Haruka, we're best friends since childhood"  
"That's nice. You know, I was once had a best friend. But I lost him."  
"Really?" Makoto's is now almost hundred percent sure that this man is his father "What happened?"  
"I fell in love with him, we started going out on our second year in high school, we started living together, later that year, but then, I guess that every dream has its time to die." He paused for a while "He broke up with me, just after we graduated from high school"  
"Oh, sorry to hear that" he wanted to ask more, we wants to be sure if this man is really his father. "Why did he broke up with you?"  
"I don't know, until now I don't know. " he turn his head and now facing Makoto "You know, I still love him until now. But I guess he's already happy with his life" Takao smiled but Makoto can see the sadness in Takao's eyes  
"What are you two talking about?" Shintarou emerged from the corridor "Oi Takao, don't you dare pollute my son's mind!"  
"I'm not doing anything" he defended himself "I just told him that I still love my best friend" he said eyes still fixed on Shintarou "After al these years I'm still in love with my best friend"  
"You don't have to tell him that, it's none of his business" Shintarou headed to kitchen which is separated from the living room by a bar "Anyway what do you two want for dinner?"  
"Curry" the two answered in unison  
Shintarou shook his head "Like father like son" he murmured to himself  
"You like curry?" Takao asked Makoto  
"Dad makes the best curry"  
Takao laughed "You know, that is the only thing he can perfectly cook back in high school, everything else is terrible" Takao was laughing hard when a wooden spatula hit his head  
"You don't have to tell him that" Shintarou is now standing in front of Takao holding the spatula "And Mako-chan, you don't have to listen to this idiot"  
"You two sure are close"  
"You bet, we are" Takao answer  
"We're not!" Shintarou protested  
"Alright, alright, we're not close even if we really were, but for now, can you start making our curry? I've been waiting for eighteen years now to taste your curry again"  
"You've already waited for eighteen years, I'm sure you can wait for another eighteen years, no make it eighty, because I'm only cooking for my son"  
"Hey Mako-chan, can you sing?" Takao pulled down the guitar hanging from the wall  
"I know a few songs"  
Takao started playing one of his own songs and signaled for Makoto to sing. Shivers ran down his spine when he heard Makoto sing. It's like he's hearing himself sing. He sounds exactly like him.  
After the song Takao puts down his guitar. "Mako-chan, where's your father?"  
"I think your my father" he wanted to say but "I never met him" he answered instead "Actually I didn't grew up with my dad, I just found our few days ago that his my real mother."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I grew up with my dad's older sister, they adopted me since I was baby and they raised me as their own. But dad visits me every week so, I still grew up seeing him always"  
"Do you know anything about your father?"  
"Not much. All I know is that he's my dad's best friend. And I don't think he knows anything about me either. I think he doesn't even know I exist."  
Takao's eyes widened hearing what Makoto said. He was Shintarou's only best friend. Makoto is his son.  
"What's going on here?" Shintarou's eyes shifted fro Takao to Makoto and back to Takao and then back to Makoto again.  
"Can you sit here with us of a while?" Takao's tone is calm but authoritative  
Shintarou silently obliged. He knows there's something wrong.  
"Is there something you would like to tell us? To clarify perhaps?" Takao asked, his tone still full of authority  
"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I just want a normal life for Makoto"  
"You know I will be more than willing to quit show business and live an ordinary life with you. You should've just told me. You broke up with me just because of that?"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Geez!" Takao pulled Shintarou and hugged him "It doesn't matter now. What's important is you're here now." He also pulled Makoto closer "It already happened, we can no longer change it, what's important is that we were given a second chance to make everything right. I want to start a new life with you two. The most important persons in my life right now"

***  
"Uhm Mako-chan, can you stay at my room instead. I'll be borrowing your dad tonight. I'm going to punish him for keeping you away from me." Takao pulled Shintarou from the bed.  
Makoto was about to leave the room when his father called him "Mako-chan!" His father handed him an earphone "You'll be needing this tonight, son"  
Makoto's face turned bright red knowing what his father meant. "Good night then. I'll see you guys tomorrow"


End file.
